La Fille Aux Cheveux Roses
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Remus se rend à la toute première réunion du nouvel Ordre du Phénix et y fait une rencontre pour le moins... piquante.


**A/N : Petit cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Ginnyw du forum hpf**

* * *

><p>Quand Remus entra pour la première fois au 12 Square Grimmaud, ce fut le pas lourd et la mine sombre. Depuis que Sirius était venu le trouver pour le prévenir du retour de Voldemort, moins d'une semaine auparavant, il n'avait fait que ressasser de mauvais souvenirs. Il espérait que l'envie de combattre le reprendrait rapidement : il ne serait d'aucune utilité à l'Ordre, dans un tel état.<p>

Il laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui et obéit aux instructions qui demandaient de se déplacer silencieusement dans les couloirs, bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il suivit les bruits étouffés de conversation et finit par déboucher dans une cuisine.

Sirius était là, assis en bout de table, l'air massacrant. Remus devina tout de suite que se retrouver coincé dans cette maison qu'il avait fuie si jeune devait peser sur le moral de son vieil ami. Il y avait aussi le professeur Albus Dumbledore, bien évidemment, ainsi que Minerva McGonagall, et, à la grande surprise de Remus, Snape. Bien sûr, il savait que Dumbledore jurait que Snape avait déjà été leur espion durant la première guerre, mais le voir là, ce soir, en tant que membre officiel de l'Ordre du Phénix… c'était plus qu'étrange. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient là également, et Remus eut un coup au cœur en repensant aux frères de Molly. Parmi les autres visages que Remus reconnaissait, il y avait celui, rongé par le temps et les batailles, de Maugrey Fol-Œil, la vieille Arabella Figg, ainsi que l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, qu'il avait rencontré une fois au Ministère, alors qu'il revenait du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques…

Remus ne connaissait cependant pas certaines des personnes conviées. Il y avait notamment trois jeunes sorcières, assises côte à côte, l'air grave. L'une d'entre elles avait les cheveux qu'un rose flamboyant et Remus se surprit à se demander si Dumbledore avait sérieusement l'intention de reformer l'Ordre avec des adolescentes… avant de se rappeler l'âge auquel il avait lui-même rejoint le premier Ordre.

— Remus, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant.

— Hum, oui, désolé, je…j'étais… bref, commençons.

Remus sentait tous les regards fixés sur lui alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine, la tête basse. Quand il fut installé, il releva le visage et surprit le regard de la sorcière aux cheveux roses fixé sur lui. Curieux, il haussa un sourcil et elle lui répondit avec un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. C'est un peu déstabilisé qu'il l'imita, se plongeant dans le discours du créateur de l'Ordre avec sérieux.

— Merci à tous d'avoir été si prompts à répondre à ma demande de vous joindre à l'Ordre pour combattre non pas un mais deux ennemis. Car en plus de Voldemort, nous devons cette fois-ci nous attaquer également à la bêtise de Cornelius Fudge et l'aveuglement du Ministère de la Magie. Mais avant de commencer, je vais procéder aux présentations. Certains d'entre vous étaient déjà là il y a quinze ans, je veux bien sûr parler de vous, Sirius, que je ne remercierai jamais assez de nous prêter cette demeure…

Remus jeta un œil à son ami qui fixait Dumbledore avec une noirceur à faire pâlir. Il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner pourquoi. Dumbledore continua son tour de table, et Remus se contenta d'un vague geste de la main quand il appela son nom.

— Maintenant, dans les nouvelles recrues, nous avons la chance de compter parmi nous celui qui est à mon avis le meilleur agent du Bureau des Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

— C'est vexant, ça, lança alors la fille aux cheveux roses.

— Ah, Nymphadora, c'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas pu vous voir à l'œuvre.

— Mon nom à moi c'est Tonks, répliqua-t-elle, et mouais, pas terrible votre excuse.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire et ajouta :

— Voici donc Nymphadora Tonks, qui préfère qu'on l'appelle simplement par son nom de famille, notre plus jeune recrue je crois, qui est également Auror. A ses côtés…

Mais Remus avait décroché de ce que disait Dumbledore : quand elle s'était emportée, les cheveux de la jeune femme s'étaient colorés en rouge. C'était un phénomène pour le moins étonnant, et Remus se trouva inexplicablement intrigué par cette Tonks.

La réunion dura près de deux heures durant lesquelles furent évoqués les problèmes de surveillance de la prophétie, ainsi que celle de ce pauvre Harry, puis les actions possibles pour contrer à la fois Voldemort et Cornelius Fudge. A la fin, chacun se leva ou resta pour manger un peu. Remus, lui se dirigea vers Sirius. Mais il connaissait trop bien son ami et ne lui demanda pas comment il se sentait. Il se contenta de s'asseoir là, avec Sirius, afin de diner en silence mais de lui montrer du soutien.

Mais Tonks, dont les cheveux étaient redevenus roses, en décida autrement, parce qu'elle vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Sirius et lui demanda, d'un ton un peu brusque :

— Alors comme ça… on est cousins ?

— Il parait, répondit Sirius d'un ton las.

— Terrible !

— Vous êtes cousins ? s'étonna Remus sans s'en rendre compte.

— Et vous, vous êtes Lupin, répliqua Tonks.

— Euh… oui… Dumbledore l'a dit, ça ne relève pas du génie de…

— C'était pour la rime, imbécile heureux. « Cousins » et « Lupin », ça rime, non ?

Remus ne sut pas quoi répondre. Etait-ce une blague ou…

— Euh… oui… se contenta-t-il de répéter.

Soudain Sirius se leva et marmonna qu'il devait aller ailleurs. Remus et Tonks le regardèrent partir d'un air interdit, étonnés par le caractère soudain de son départ, mais Tonks ne resta pas silencieuse bien longtemps. Se glissant sur le siège laissé vide par Sirius afin de se rapprocher de Remus, elle demanda d'une voix suava :

— Et alors, qu'est-ce que le mystérieux Mr Lupin fait de sa vie ?

Remus se racla la gorge d'un air gêné. Etait-elle ouvertement en train de le draguer ?

— Il… euh je veux dire, je ne fais pas grand-chose, en réalité.

— Oh… Un artiste qui vit la bohème ?

— Non, plutôt un loup garou que personne n'embauche.

Tonks cligna des yeux et Remus s'attendait déjà à l'entendre demander pourquoi diable Dumbledore faisait-il confiance à un loup-garou. Ce fut pourquoi les mots qui sortirent ensuite de la bouche de la jeune femme le surprirent.

— C'est cool, je n'avais jamais rencontré de loup garou !

Remus se retrouva bouche bée et Tonks se mit à rire.

— Tu es mignon comme ça, Mr Lupin.

Nouveau silence.

— Oh Merlin, ne me dit pas que c'est la première fois qu'une femme te dit ça ?

Pas de réponse.

— Mais bon sang, tu as fait quoi de ta vie ?

Tonks secoua la tête et reprit.

— Soit tu n'es pas sorti, soit les femmes que tu as rencontrées n'ont aucun goût. Parce que tu es sexy, Mr Loup Garou.

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air interdit de Remus.

— On se reverra, my wolf, fit-elle en se relevant avec un clin d'œil.

Remus la regarda saluer tout le monde avant de s'éclipser, complètement abasourdi. Il secoua la tête à son tour et se jura de garder le plus de distance possible entre Tonks et lui. Parce qu'elle était très attirante mais qu'il n'avait définitivement pas le temps pour des distractions, aussi mignonnes soient-elles.


End file.
